Sabrina in Wonderland
by Marauder Marie
Summary: Sabrina finds herself somewhere she can't quite place...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am making this story with no notes or interruptions, so people can read it like a regular story. I am making it sort of like the real Alice in Wonderland book, but some parts I will cut out. Even though I won't have anymore author's notes, know that I love your reviews and YOU! Always!**

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Sister's Grimm.**

**Sabrina in Wonderland**

**~Chapter 1~**

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Daphne called, "Let's go have a picnic in the woods today!"

Sabrina groaned. "Daph, I need to catch up on my homework, plus I have a Spanish project due tomorrow!" she yelled from the kitchen, where she was hard at work on her project.

Daphne ran up in a flash next to Sabrina. "Oh come _on _'Brina! It'll be so much fun!"

Most of the time Sabrina would indulge in Daphne's random and far fetched ideas, but she had a lot of things to do today, and didn't feel like strolling into the woods for a picnic.

"I can't Daph. Maybe some other time? Okay?" Sabrina said hopefully. She knew as soon as Daphne got an idea, she wanted to stick to it.

"Aww come on! Please! For mee?"

"Not today."

"Why don't you just take your sister for a little picnic?" Granny Relda chimed in.

She was bustling about the kitchen cooking the dinner that Sabrina dreaded. Green mystery meat loaf.

She sighed. "I guess I can do my homework in the woods." She said quietly. You can't argue with Granny.

"YES! You're the best 'Brina!" Daphne exclaimed happily. "I'll pack sandwiches!"

The little brunette began zipping around the kitchen, packing things into a large basket with a wooden lid.

Sabrina stacked her books in a neat pile. "Ready to go Daph?" she said.

Daphne was just done. "Yepp! Let's go!"

They walked out the back door. The sun was warm and gentle on their faces. A slight breeze swirled their hair around. Sabrina looked up to fluffy white clouds in a robin's egg sky. It was a beautiful day.

As they approached the edge of the forest line, she thought of Puck. _I wonder where he is today. _She thought. _I didn't get my afternoon prank. _

She sighed, not wanting to really think about anything on a day like this.

As they trekked through the woods Daphne began to blab on about school, her friends, dinner, and pretty much everything in general. Sabrina would nod and say "Mhm." Every now and then, but she wasn't really listening.

"Ooo we should set up here!" Daphne gushed.

Sabrina's thought bubble burst. She realized they ended up next to a gurgling clear stream. The bank was grassy, and some light streamed through the trees.

Daphne was setting up the blanket and laying out, thankfully normal, sandwiches.

Sabrina dumped her armload of books and began the hardest homework: Math.

As the water swirled by and the algebra numbers swam in her head, she got rather sleepy.

Suddenly a pure white rabbit appeared on the opposite bank. It didn't even seem to notice Sabrina as it hopped along muttering. "I'm late! I'm late! So terribly late!" It then proceeded to take a clock out of its waistcoat pocket and check the time before hurrying on.

"What the heck?!" Sabrina said, and chased after it. It wasn't odd to see something like this in Ferryport Landing, but the rabbit just so happened to be on the Grimm's property….and Sabrina wanted to find out why.

"Stop! Rabbit! Er Mr. Rabbit!" She said, stumbling through the thicket. "This better not be one of Puck's pranks…"

As she tore through the woods, the trees became closer together and the bushes grew denser. _Trying to lose me eh? It won't be that easy. _Nasty thorn bushes clawed her exposed face and skin.

She could just see the white tail bobbing through the bushes, along with distant cries of "I'm late!"

All of a sudden, Sabrina burst through the thorns and into a clearing. She watched as the white rabbit disappeared into a large rabbit hole.

Cautiously, she approached the hole and peered into it. There was nothing but blackness.

"Hello?" She said clearly into the pitch. Only her echo answered.

She leaned in closer to get a better look….and tumbled into the rabbit hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm or Alice in Wonderland.**

**~Chapter 2~**

Sabrina fell in so quick she didn't even have time to scream. She spread her arms out as if trying to catch something to break her fall. After about 30 seconds of dropping she realized she wasn't going to hit the bottom anytime soon. So she tried to stand upright (imagine doing that in mid-air!) and assess the current situation. _Am I falling to the center of the earth? _She thought curiously. _Well if the rabbit fell down here too I should be fine. I wonder where this drops off to…._

As she looked around she noticed the dirt walls started to be inlaid with various bookshelves and cupboards. Maps were tacked up on them. As Sabrina was falling by she opened one of them, and out flew a jar marked "ORANGE MARMALADE." Finding the jar disappointingly empty, she replaced it back into a passing cupboard. She didn't even get to have any of Daphne's sandwiches before she chased after the rabbit.

Just as Sabrina was wondering how long she had been falling, she hit the ground, which was actually quite a soft bed of leaves. She found herself in a passage. It was still dark, and slightly damp. She just could make out the white rabbit rounding the corner muttering still: "I'm late!"

"WAIT!" Sabrina yelled, standing up. "What the heck is going on?!"

She sprinted after the rabbit, straight into a circular room with high ceilings. The rabbit was no where to be found. In contrast to the damp passage, this room was neatly tiled and sparkling white. Various doors lined the walls, and a glittering chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Immediately, Sabrina remembered her phone. She slipped it out of her pocket, thankful that it was still there, and flipped it open. No signal.

"Great! That's just great!" Sabrina yelled, exasperated. Where was Puck when you needed him to fly you out? Or Daphne with her knowledge of magic?

_No. _She thought to herself._ I can find my way out by myself. I don't need anyone to save me._

She tried all the knobs on the doors, but they were all locked. Turning around, she noticed an intricate glass table in the middle of the room. On the top of it was a little gold key. She tried the key in all the locks, but either the key didn't fit, or the lock was too large. Suddenly she noticed a long curtain, and when she pulled it back, there was a small door, about 15 inches high, behind it. The key fit perfectly, and when Sabrina knelt down to see through the door she saw a beautiful garden.

_My ticket out_. She thought. But not even her head would fit through the door. She kicked the wall, maybe hoping to knock it over, but no such luck. She went back to the table to use it as a ramming device when she noticed a little bottle on it. _This place is super weird. That wasn't there before…._

She put the key down on the table and lifted up the bottle. Neatly labeled on it was "DRINK ME". Sabrina uncorked the bottle and sniffed it suspiciously. It could be poison and kill her, or some kind of drugs. But, she didn't think anyone would find her for a long time down here, and this was her only shot. She took the whole bottle at once. It tasted like cherry pie, custard, pineapple, turkey, toffee, and buttered toast all together.

All of a sudden she felt the weirdest feeling, like she was folding like a piece of paper. She looked down at herself and saw she had to only be about 10 inches tall!

"Ugh, finally I can get out of here." Sabrina muttered. She ran up to the door, only to realize she left the key on top of the glass table. She ran back to the table. Just through the glass was the key. Shouting profanities she attempted to climb the legs of the table, but couldn't. They were much too slippery.

After falling off the side for the 27th time, Sabrina hit something on the floor. "Ouch!" It was a glass box.

She opened it, and inside was a white square cake with the words "EAT ME" written in icing. She decided to eat it, if she got smaller she could fit under the crack in the door. If she got taller, she could reach the key and unlock it.

There was no telling which way she would go.


End file.
